goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Phineas T. Ratchet and Dark Bowser Push Sakuya Shirayuri and Kaguya Shirayuri Off the Rooftop / Grounded
(sequel to Mio Minato And Aoi Kiriya Become Friends/Phineas T. Ratchet Gets Beaten Up By Sakuya Shirayuri And Dark Bowser Gets Beaten Up By Kaguya Shirayuri) Mio Minato, Aoi Kiriya, Sakuya Shirayuri, Kaguya Shirayuri and Aine were standing at the rooftop. Mio: Isn't it a beautiful view from here? Aoi: Yes it is, Mio. Then Phineas T. Ratchet and Dark Bowser came who were angry, and Mio, Aoi, Sakuya, Kaguya and Aine were horrified. Ratchet: Hello, Ratchet haters! Dark Bowser: Hello, Dark Bowser haters! And who are these next to Aoi and Aine? Ratchet: Hey! You're Sakuya and Kaguya, the ones who beaten us up! Mio: Oh my god! Not Ratchet and Dark Bowser? By the way, we! Aoi: Really! Sakuya: Hate! Aine: You! Kaguya: Yeah! We really hate you! This made Ratchet and Dark Bowser very angry. Ratchet: Oooooooooooooh! That's it! Dark Bowser: We're going to push Sakuya and Kaguya off the rooftop for beating us up! Ratchet and Dark Bowser pushed Sakuya and Kaguya off the rooftop, sending the screaming Sakuya and Kaguya falling down to the ground. Sakuya and Kaguya: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sakuya and Kaguya landed in the pavement below and hurt themselves so badly, and Mio, Aoi and Aine were horrified. Sakuya: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Waaaaaaaaah! I can't move. Kaguya: Neither can I! I'm going to summon Super Grover! Then Sakuya called to Super Grover. Sakuya: Super Grover! Please come help us! Kaguya: We're hurt very badly! Then Super Grover flew across the other rooftop. Super Grover: This looks like a job for Super Grover! Super Grover flew down to the road below and he picked up the injured Sakuya and Kaguya, and flew back up to the rooftop on the far side. Sakuya: Super Grover! Use a lightning bolt to attack Ratchet and Dark Bowser! Kaguya: We're counting on you! Lucina, Hector and Marth glared to Ratchet. Super Grover: All right Ratchet and Dark Bowser! I am going to use a lightning bolt to zap you both! Ratchet and Dark Bowser: Nonononononononononononononono! Then Super Grover began to use a lightning bolt to attack Ratchet and Dark Bowser. Ratchet and Dark Bowser: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Ratchet and Dark Bowser collapsed to the floor, feeling vexed. Ratchet and Dark Bowser: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! That hurt! Aoi: Super Grover, please take Sakuya and Kaguya to the hospital! Then Super Grover took Ike and Lyndis to the hospital, and then Aoi glared to Ratchet and Dark Bowser who picked themselves up. Aoi: I'm taking you to your parents right now. Then Aoi sent Ratchet and Dark Bowser home in disgrace. When Ratchet got back to the Chop Shop... Madame Gasket was dismayed. Madame Gasket: Oh no! Please don't tell me Ratchet caused trouble! Madame Gasket was horrified as Aoi explained to her about Ratchet's bad behavior. Aoi: Ratchet did cause trouble. He pushed Sakuya and Kaguya off the rooftop with Dark Bowser and they are in bad condition. Now they need a 24-hour surgery, and you are going to pay a hospital bill. Madame Gasket got very angry at Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Ratchet! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until Sakuya and Kaguya recover! Go to your room and stay there until you die! Ratchet went to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I wish you were dead when you get melted down into upgrades, mom. Then Madame Gasket and Aoi glared to Ratchet, and Madame Gasket got more angry. Madame Gasket: Oooooooooooooooh! Ratchet! How dare you wish I was dead when I get melted down into upgrades! That's so freaking it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for even longer! Aoi: Now Dark Bowser, I'm taking you home right now! When Dark Bowser got home... Bowser was dismayed. Bowser: Oh no! Please don't tell me Dark Bowser caused trouble! Bowser was horrified as Aoi explained to him about Dark Bowser's bad behavior. Aoi: Dark Bowser did cause trouble. He pushed Sakuya and Kaguya off the rooftop with Ratchet and they are in bad condition. Now they need a 24-hour surgery, and you are going to pay a hospital bill. Bowser got very angry at Dark Bowser. Bowser: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Dark Bowser! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until Sakuya and Kaguya recover! Go to your room and stay there until you die! Dark Bowser went to his room, crying. Dark Bowser: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I wish you were dead when you get melted down into upgrades in Ratchet's house, dad. Then Bowser and Aoi glared to Dark Bowser, and Bowser got more angry. Bowser: Oooooooooooooooh! Dark Bowser! How dare you wish I was dead when I get melted down into upgrades in Ratchet's house! That's so freaking it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for even longer! CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Alan as Dark Bowser Emma as Mio Minato Kate as Aoi Kiriya Kimberly as Sakuya Shirayuri Princess as Kaguya Shirayuri Kayka as Aine Yuki Your voice (or Kidaroo) as Super Grover Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Scary voice as Bowser Category:All Phineas T. Ratchet deserves Category:All Dark Bowser deserves Category:Grounded Stuff